Harry Potter and the Digital Monsters
by Twinfan89
Summary: Set in POA, Harry meets Veemon and later meets two DigiDestined named Kari and T.K. who would be attending Hogwarts in the same year as Harry and the others. How will this work out? Find out.


Harry Potter and the Digital Monsters

Chapter 1: Harry's Digital Friend

During the summer before Harry Potter's third year, Harry had the strangest experience. He was walking past his cousin, Dudley's bedroom while he and Uncle Vernon were gone for a few hours, and saw the computer screen flickering. "What the...?" Harry muttered. Drawing his wand he slowly snuck into his cousin's bedroom to look at the computer screen. A message appeared on it that said, _**Don't be afraid, Harry.**_ Startled by this message, he typed a reply and waited. For some reason, it felt like he was talking to Tom Riddle's diary all over again. _**I'm a friend, Harry Potter, and I would like to meet you in person.**_ Harry typed his okay, and another message popped up. _**Stand back, and I shall come forth.**_

In the second Harry stood back toward the closed door, the screen began to glow in a bright light. When the light vanished, a blue creature standing around four feet tall with a yellow V on its forehead stood by the desk and a ball of blue light flew into Harry's hands. When that light faded, a device was there. "Who are you and what is this thing?" Harry demanded.

"My name is Veemon, and you're holding a Digivice." Veemon said excitedly, "That means that you're my partner and I can actually Digivolve. Open your mini-computer and look at the screen." Harry did as told and saw black-and-white egg on the screen. "That's the DigiEgg of Courage. When you need me to Armor Digivolve, just call out 'DigiArmor Energize', and I'll do the rest."

"That's it?" Harry asked. Veemon gave a nod and giggled. "Blimey, I wonder if Ron and Hermione got one, too?" Veemon shrugged and followed Harry to his room as soon as they heard the front door open. Both were sitting down and decided to get to know each other. "So, you're a Digimon and you can Digivolve...sort of?"

"Yep, that's about it," said Veemon, "I have a special attack called V-Headbutt which can knock someone or something on their butts." Harry nodded, trying to take all of this information in at once. "Oh, that reminds me...A few of my Digimon friends told me about this human named Voldemort...is he your enemy?"

"Yes," said Harry lifting his bangs to show the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, "he gave that to me twelve years ago." Veemon let out a low whistle and checked it out. "What worries me is that if there are more of your kind, then Voldemort may find some way of bringing some out of your world and into the Wizarding World, which is a secret society of magical people, and destroy it."

"Yeah, that's what we heard, too," Veemon said sadly, "I heard that from two Digimon who had partners before, which I think are coming to Hogwarts this year just in case something happens." This brought the question of what the two kids' and their Digimon names were. "The kids' names are Kari Kamiya and Gatomon and TK Takaishi and Patamon."

Harry let out a sigh and said, "This is going to be one interesting year." Veemon giggled again and fell asleep for a while as Harry went down for dinner. His uncle's sister was there, so there was bound to be trouble.

Harry and Veemon entered the Leaky Cauldron later that night after a really uncomfortable ride on the Knight Bus, the emergency transport for stranded witches and wizards. After being showed their room the two partners went down for dinner with Ron Weasley and his family to find the kids Veemon mentioned also there. Kari Kamiya was, in Harry's opinion, a very good-looking girl with short brown hair. The front of her hair was pinned up by a hair clip and a strand on either side of her head hung down over her ears. A white cat-like Digimon was there as well. TK Takaishi was a blonde boy wearing a wool hat and Patamon was a tan Digimon with wings for ears.

"Harry!" Hermione Granger squealed happily causing Kari and TK to look at him in confusion, "I'm glad you're here!" Harry hugged her gently and went to hug Ron as well. Hermione's Digimon was a bird-like Digimon named Hawkmon and Ron's was Armadillomon. "I see you have a Digimon as well?"

"Yeah, he sort of popped out of my cousin's computer," Harry said nodding, "I was scared at first, but once we got to know each other, I was okay." Hermione nodded and introduced him to Kari and TK. "Hi, I'm..."

"Harry Potter," Kari finished for him with a smile, "Yeah, Gatomon mentioned your name when I last went to the Digital World. My brother Tai let the Digivices out and...well...Veemon sort of went with yours, Hawkmon went with Hermione's and Armadillomon went to Ron."

"That was a surprise in a half," said Fed Weasley seriously. "It was around two o'clock this morning when I heard Ron scream. George, Ginny, Mum and I ran in and saw Armadillomon with him and we kind of accepted him." Hermione's story was mostly the same as Ron's, so she didn't bother telling her side. "Anyway, Armadillomon told us that You-Know-Who could possibly bring some bad Digimon into our world..."

"Yeah, I know that all ready," Harry said before Fred could finish. He turned to Kari and TK and said, "So, you two are going to Hogwarts this year?" The two nodded. "How old are you both?"

"We're thirteen," Kari said pointing to herself and TK, "so I guess we'll be in third year like you, Ron and Hermione." Harry smiled and congratulated her. "Thanks, you're really sweet. Hermione told us about the four Houses at the school and their attributes: Gryffindor and their courage, Ravenclaw for their brains, Hufflepuff for their caring and Slytherin for their cunning. TK and I both decided, if we have a choice, that we're hoping to be in Gryffindor with you guys."

"Trust me," Harry said with a grin, "The Sorting Hat takes your opinion into account. It did for me." He sighed and recounted his Sorting in first year. "When I got Sorted, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin because of what happened to me twelve years ago, but I asked it to put me in any other house but Slytherin, so it chose Gryffindor. So, you can actually choose which house you want to be in, but you have to really really want it." Without a word, Kari pulled him into a one-armed hug and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"For telling us all about that," Kari said blushing slightly, "I don't usually do that, but you're a really nice guy and...well...we'll talk about this later, okay? I get really shy sometimes." TK laughed, which bought him a light punch in the shoulder from his friend.

"Ow!" he said rubbing the spot she hit him and smiling slightly, "I'm not looking forward to wearing black robes all the time while we're at school. I told my brother, Matt about that and he laughed hysterically." Kari giggled and said that her brother was actually gloating about not having to wear uniforms at his school. "It's not funny, Kari."

"Well, how about we get your wands and stuff tomorrow morning?" Harry suggested. "I have to get some other potion ingredients anyway, so you can come with, if you want." TK and Kari accepted his offer, but mentioned that they didn't have any wizard money. "Don't worry about it. I'll buy your wands and other things tomorrow. Trust me, you'll be thanking me later."

"I'm thanking you now, Harry," said Kari a little too sweetly as she gave him another hug and turned away for a moment. "Sorry about that..." Harry shrugged it off, though he could tell something was really wrong with this picture. "Um...I'm going to my room and going to bed. What time tomorrow morning should we meet up?"

"How about nine o'clock?" Ron suggested, "Hermione and I have to get our school stuff anyway, so you can come with all of us." After everyone went to bed, Ron caught Harry and Veemon near the stairs. "I think that girl, Kari, really likes you, Harry."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Harry said sarcastically. "What was your first clue?" Ron shrugged. "There are two clues that really showed her feelings. First was the fact she hugged me twice, and two, she pecked me on the cheek. Surprisingly, that bloke, TK, doesn't seem to mind it at all."

"Nah," said Armadillomon, "I know TK and he's not the jealous type." Ron stared at his partner in confusion, so the shelled Digimon sighed and said, "Kari and TK worked together four years ago in Japan fighting a very evil Digimon named Myotismon. Gatomon's friend, Wizardmon, sacrficed himself to save Kari and died. Gatomon Digivolved into AngeWomon and killed him with her Celestial Arrow attack."

"Unfortunately, Myotismon wasn't fully destroyed thanks to his spell he put on the DigiDestined's parents," said Veemon sadly. "Angemon and AngeWomon were told by Kari and TK to fire their arrows of hope and light at their brothers so Agumon and Gabumon could WarDigivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." Harry and Ron tried very hard to take all of this in, but were too tired to do so. "Ah well, you two look beat, so we'll talk about this tomorrow morning, eh?"

"Right," said Ron with a yawn, "I can work with that. Good night, Harry,"

"'Night, Ron," Harry said waving at his friend as he and Veemon went into their room and Armadillomon and Ron went into theirs. "Well, good night, Veemon." The dragon-type Digimon was already asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

**I really hope you guys like this first chapter. I will try and update as much as I can. Please review. I could really use some ideas for later chapters. :)**


End file.
